wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur (TV Series)
Dorothy the Dinosaur is the first Wiggles spin-off series that ran from 2007 to 2012. The idea of a Wiggles product focused on Dorothy the Dinosaur and her friends, and without The Wiggles themselves, was first tested in 1999 with the release of The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video, a clip show of TV Series 2. Although many Dorothy-based live tours followed, it took until 2007 for more projects based around Dorothy to continue, with the production of this series, launching a new sub-brand of videos, albums, tours and merchandise. This sub-brand was faded out in 2013 with the introduction of the current generation of Wiggles, including female Wiggle Emma whose own sub-brand has filled this gap. Each episode is 7 minutes in length, the shortest length for a Wiggles series until Series 1 of Emma! TV Series 1 (2007) Series 1 showcases the daily life of Dorothy both in and around her house. In addition to recurring Wiggles friends Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword often popping by for a visit, we meet Fairy Clare and Fairy Larissa, as well as little Fairy Lucia and baby Fairy Maria. Music in Dorothy’s garden is provided by her own Rosy Orchestra. One song is performed in each episode. Much of the cast of previous Wiggles projects return for this series. Carolyn Ferrie voices Dorothy the Dinosaur and Mic Conway voices Wags the Dog, while Paul Paddick plays Captain Feathersword and voices Henry the Octopus. Fairies Clare and Larissa are played by longtime Wiggly Dancers Clare Field (niece of blue Wiggle Anthony) and Larissa Wright. Anthony’s daughters Lucia and Maria Field play the younger fairies. Wiggles music producer Dominic Lindsay is the conductor of the Rosy Orchestra, which includes his daughters Ashleigh and Kiara as band members, as well as Jessica Kiah and George Tseros. Episodes #Captain Feathersword and the Dinosaur Book #Wags Brings Hula Hoops #Irish Dancing #Henry Brings Seaweed for Dorothy's Garden #A Gift for Captain Feathersword #Wags and the Mirror #Fairies in the Rain #A Border of Shells #Captain Feathersword Cooks #Wags Does His Own Dance #The Fairies Swing and Dance #Henry and Dorothy Dance a Jig #Captain Feathersword and the Beautiful Dancing Dinosaur #Wags and Dorothy Have a Picnic #Dancing Like Butterflies #Henry and the Music #Captain Feathersword Brings Some Vegetables #Making Potpourri and Skipping #Plants Need Sun #Henry and the Pearl Shell #Captain Feathersword and the Bear #Dreaming #Fairies Dance the Waltz #Henry Sings a Song From Greece #Captain Feathersword Sings a Hebrew Song #Wags Sings "Poesje Mauw" TV Series 2 (2008) Series 2 contains many episodes with a similar formula to Series 1, while others involve Dorothy and a friend leaving her home to perform a task, where they meet a guest star with whom they sing a song. Guests include Leo Sayer as a doctor, Troy Cassar-Daley as a librarian, and Don Spencer as a postman. Episodes #Vegetable Soup! #Singing at the Library #Captain Feathersword's Singing Lesson #Dorothy Visits Doctor Leo #Don the Postman #Fairy Dancing #Captain Feathersword Goes to the Dentist #Francis the Flower Seller #Dorothy's Singing Lesson #Lettuce Sing #Miss Rachael's Dancing Lesson #Dorothy Speaks Warramiri #Wags Gets a New Collar #Irish Dancing With the Fairies #Don the Postman Delivers a Parcel #Captain Feathersword and the Hibiscus Flowers #Skipping With the Fairies #Wags Takes Singing Lessons #I Look in the Mirror #Henry Visits Easter Island #Dorothy's Tutu #Orchestral Strings #Dorothy Has a New Dancing Dress #Jumping and Running #Wake Up Wags #George and His Bouzouki TV Series 3 (2010-2011) Series 3, containing twice the amount of episodes as the previous series, takes quite a departure from the previous two. Although episodes feature many similar plots, as Dorothy is visited by her friends or goes with one to another location, the presentation is very different. Episodes are now narrated by Kendall Goddard, with no songs or dialogue from any of the characters, other than a brief song of Dorothy calling a friend each episode. Dorothy now has a car and plane she uses to get to new locations, which are usually other countries such as France and Italy. Emma Pask takes over as voice of Dorothy, while Brad Carroll now portrays Captain Feathersword. The Fairies are now joined by young Elf Antonio, played by Lucia and Maria’s younger brother Antonio Field. Episodes #Rosy Tea with Fairy Maria! #Bunny Rabbits! #Shoe Shop Shine! #Dorothy’s Indian Gift #Fairy Clare Goes to Ireland #Walking with Wags #Egyptian Papyrus! #New Zealand Adventure! #Dorothy Goes to the Grocer #Dorothy and Lucia in Italy #England Swings! #Floral Fun! #Elf Antonio Goes to Greece #Dorothy and the Didgeridoo #Yummy Canada Syrup #Spain is Great! #Vive la France! #Fairy Clare's Ice Cream #Dorothy Loves Hawaii #Koala Time! #Dorothy Goes to the Florist #Burgers in the USA! #Sunny South Africa #Pretty Peru #Elf Antonio at the Toy Shop #Sensational Scotland #Birthday Cake! #Let's Travel to Russia #Beautiful Brazil #Marvelous Mexico #Dorothy's Adventure in Japan #Rosy Posy Cake #Seaweed Tea #Tasty Empandas from Chile! #Fun on the Farm #Beautiful Bulgaria #Let's Go to Cambodia #Octopus Bread #Dorothy and the Tango Hat #Fairy Clare's Hat #Dorothy Travels to Vietnam #Dorothy Sees the Philippines! #Dorothy Visits China #Library Laughs #Tasty Korean Food! #Croatia is Cool! #Fairy Larissa's Beautiful Candles #Germany is Great! #Turkey is Tops #Wonderful Wales #Pretty Poland #Sweet Sweden Tie-in Videos Several Dorothy the Dinosaur videos have been released between 2007 and 2012. The first of these, Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party was filmed and released around the time of Series 1 in 2007, featuring the same locations, costumes and cast. In it, Dorothy throws a party in her garden and invites all her friends to sing and dance. Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book is a clip show of Series 2, with Dorothy and Wags looking through a scrapbook of Dorothy’s memories. Later Dorothy videos share no direct connection to the TV series beyond the use of its theme song and some characters such as Fairies Clare and Larissa. Home Video Releases Two DVD sets have been released in Australia and New Zealand. TV Series 1, as the name suggests, contains all 26 episodes of the first series, while the first 26 episodes of Series 3 were released on DVD and iTunes as "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Wonderful World!”. On iTunes, the latter is presented as one 3 hour long video, episodes can not be played individually. Although no DVD set of Series 2 exists, all 26 episodes are sold together with Series 1 as “Dorothy the Dinosaur: Special Edition” on iTunes in 2 volumes. Because of their short length, the 7 minute episodes are paired in sets of 3, totaling 21 minutes, although the final "episode" of Volume 1 is in fact 4 episodes totaling 28 minutes. Some episodes of Series 1 and 2 have been used as bonus features on various Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur DVDs, many of which have to date been the only episodes available outside of region 4. The Blu-ray edition of Let's Eat! contained an episode of Series 3, marking the only time a Dorothy episode has been available to purchase in HD. Gallery Dorothy flyer 1.jpg|Front of promotional flyer dorothy_flyer_2.jpg|Back of promotional flyer Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2010